onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dressrosa
| region = New World | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates (former) | type = }} Dressrosa is a kingdom within the New World, and one of the Twenty Kingdoms of the World Government. It was first mentioned by Vergo. Dressrosa is the second island visited by the Straw Hat Pirates in the New World and the primary setting of the Dressrosa Arc. General Information Dressrosa is one of the Twenty Kingdoms that were responsible for founding the World Government after the defeat of the Great Kingdom. It is located in the New World. The country is well-known for its flower fields, its cuisine, its passionate women, and its battle colosseum. The local women are prone to violent acts of jealously, leading to a high crime rate in the country. The residents of the country also believe that "fairies" live in the country as well, taking away people's belongings and treating them as "offerings", according to the residents themselves. During Donquixote Doflamingo's rule, living Toys were introduced to the country, blending naturally with the local population. Kingdom Information * Kingdom Name: Dressrosa * Current King: Riku Dold III * Former King: Donquixote Doflamingo * Important People: Viola (Current Crown Princess), Scarlett (Former Crown Princess), Rebecca (Former Crown Princess), Kyros (Former Royal Army Commander), Tank Lepanto (Current Royal Army Commander). * Current Affiliations: World Government * Population: Unknown. Architecture Dressrosa's architecture is overall Spanish-inspired. The buildings seem to be colorful and extravagant, and many of them have wavy patterns and checkered rooftops. During Riku Dold III's rule 10 years ago, the architecture of the buildings was simpler and more rural-like, with several of them showing cracks and patches. This notable difference in architecture can be explained by the sudden gain of wealth Dressrosa obtained during Donquixote Doflamingo's rule. Some buildings were noted to be tough enough to not be cut by Doflamingo's Birdcage strings. The Corrida Colosseum, one of Dressrosa's main attractions, appears to be based on the ancient Roman Colosseum. It is the largest building on Dressrosa, towering over all other buildings, and being rivaled only by the SMILE Factory. However, it is dwarfed by the King's Plateau, located next to it. The Toy House's entrance, located at the base of the King's Plateau, appears to be made out of giant building blocks. Its interior is decorated with several, non-living toys. Geography of the Heart Pirates.]] Dressrosa is a luxurious, Spanish-themed island. Its most notable geological feature is the presence of huge rock formations located at the island's borders, with harbors located in-between them. Luffy described the island as "rough-looking". The port town of Acacia, located at the southwest of the island, has the Corrida Colosseum. Another town, Primula, is located on the northwestern side of the island. The town of Sebio is located to the south. There's also the town of Carta located to the east. At the center of the island stands a huge, rocky structure called the King's Plateau, which supports the Royal Palace at its top. Dressrosa is connected to Green Bit by an iron bridge at the north of the country. The presence of the Fighting Fish has forced the bridge to be closed for 200 years. Trafalgar Law, Nico Robin, Usopp, and Caesar Clown stopped at a restaurant called "Cafe Bar La Baltad" near the bridge to gather information on Green Bit. One of Dressrosa's biggest secrets is its underground, which contains the SMILE Factory and a harbor for Doflamingo's Underworld clients. The SMILE Factory is located below the Corrida Colosseum. There's also a lift that connects the Underground with the Toy House and the Royal Palace. Dressrosa is relatively close to Punk Hazard, as travel between the two islands can be done in a short period of time. The island also neighbors three other islands, one of which being Applenine Island. Those three islands are close enough to catch Den Den Mushi transmission signals coming from Dressrosa. By the end of the Birdcage game, almost all of Dressrosa had been left in ruins with the kingdom left severely damaged by the Birdcage. Landmarks and Cities Cities Acacia Acacia is a port town located to the southwest of Dressrosa. This is where the Straw Hats and their travelling companions (Trafalgar Law, Caesar Clown, Kin'emon and Momonosuke) first landed when they arrived at Dressrosa. The Corrida Colosseum is located here. Sebio Sebio is a port town located at the south of Dressrosa. On the night of Doflamingo's takeover of the country, this town was attacked and set on fire by King Riku Dold III, who was under the influence of Doflamingo's "Parasite" technique. It was eventually reconstructed as the town still existed during Doflamingo's rule. Primula Primula is a town located at the northwest of Dressrosa. Carta Carta is a town located at the east of Dressrosa. It is a forest town which also contains a port. The Straw Hats and their allies used the ruins of the town as an escape route of the country after the defeat of Donquixote Doflamingo. Kyros and Scarlett's house is located here, at the top of a flowered hill. Landmarks Corrida Colosseum The Corrida Colosseum is one of the most famous landmarks of Dressrosa. It is a building that is mainly used to host fighting competitions. It is located at the town of Acacia. During the finals for the Mera Mera no Mi, Sabo destroyed the arena to reveal the SMILE Factory underneath. Flower Hill The Flower Hill was situated in the middle of the island, right next to the King's Plateau. It is the location of Scarlett's grave. Its top is covered by sunflowers, which were grown by the Dwarves after they were freed from slavery 800 years ago by the then newly-elected royal family, the Riku Family. It was also the location of the secret headquarters of the Dwarves during Operation SOP. The Dwarves dug a tunnel that connected the hill with the underground trade port. It also had another tunnel that connected it directly to Green Bit. After Pica changed Dressrosa's landscape, the ground below the hill rose and Dressrosa's Royal Palace was placed on the hill's top, forming a new King's Plateau. King's Plateau The King's Plateau is a gigantic, crown-shaped landmark. It is situated in the middle of the island and it used to support the Dressrosa's Royal Palace at its top and the Toy House at its base. There was a lift located in its center that connected both buildings. After Pica changed Dressrosa's landscape, the base of the King's Plateau sunk into the ground, presumably burying the Toy House underground. It also became connected to the Corrida Colosseum. Pica also ended up creating a new King's Plateau, consisting of four different levels, with the fourth level being the Flower Hill. The original plateau became known as the "Old King's Plateau". Dressrosa's Royal Palace The Dressrosa's Royal Palace stood on top of the King's Plateau. It consisted of a five-floor building founded atop a three-floor outer wall tower. The first floor of the palace has a pool which the Donquixote Pirates used for leisure. The second floor has the "Hall of Suits", a room with four card suit-shaped chairs where Doflamingo and his chief executives conducted meetings. A lift at the center of the plateau, starting from the Underground Trade Port, went through the Toy House area at the base of the plateau, the three floors of the plateau itself, the three floors of the outer wall tower, to end at the first main floor of the palace. To access the royal palace, one had to take a lift located at the base of the plateau, however, there is a secret stairway known only by the Riku Family that leads directly to the top of the plateau. Doflamingo ended up destroying the second to fifth floors during his first confrontation with Luffy. Then Pica changed Dressrosa's landscape, causing the palace to be placed on the Flower Hill, which was now located on a "new King's Plateau". Toy House The Toy House was a building located at the base of the King's Plateau. Despite its name, the Toy House was not really a house, but rather an area of access that the toys used to reach the Underground Trade Port. The Toys had to return there every night in order to work at the Underground Trade Port. The Toy House had four main entrances, each located at the four cardinal points and made with giant building blocks. The interior of the house was decorated with several inanimate toy statues and a wallpaper depicting city buildings. Underground Trade Port Dressrosa's underground consists of a huge, secret trade port where Doflamingo conducted his black market dealings. People who were transformed into Toys by Sugar usually worked there at night. The SMILE Factory was also located next to it. The Officer's Tower was a building located at the center of the underground harbor where Sugar worked in transforming people into toys. It was securely guarded by Trebol and several soldiers, although Trebol ended up destroying it. Scrap Heap The Scrap Heap was a massive underground chamber located below the Officer's Tower and connected through pipes to several entrances above ground, including the Corrida Colosseum. Misbehaving toys, under the pretense of being defective, were sent there alongside the loser gladiators of the Corrida Colosseum, the latter which were captured by Trebol in order to be transformed into toys by Sugar. Kanjuro was also kept prisoner there after his capture by the Donquixote Pirates. SMILE Factory The SMILE Factory was a huge building located right beneath the Corrida Colosseum. It was here where Doflamingo produced his artificial SMILE Devil Fruits. After Pica changed Dressrosa's landscape, the factory rose above ground. Gallery Citizens Details Besides the Donquixote Pirates, there were many happy people and living toys in this country. However, behind this pleasant veil there was a dark underbelly. The peoples' memories were being manipulated so that they lived happily and forgot their loved ones, as the toys were once humans who became victims of a Devil Fruit user, Sugar. Initially, it seemed that the citizens had a great deal of respect and admiration for their former king, Donquixote Doflamingo, as well as the Donquixote Pirates. Citizens used to become angered when Doflamingo was disrespected or spoken ill of, and they would become disgusted at the sight of someone tarnishing Doflamingo's name. This was due to Doflamingo deceiving them by controlling the previous ruler, Riku Dold III, into committing tyrannical acts, and then appearing as a hero during the time of despair, while promising to return the wealth that was taken by the Riku family, all while keeping them in the dark about the conversion of citizens into toys. After Sugar's defeat, the citizens started revolting against Doflamingo, which caused the Shichibukai to trap the entire country inside a string Birdcage. During the Birdcage game, they went with Doflamingo's suggestion of chasing the people that he deemed as criminals, but quickly changed their minds. The citizens were also quick to convince King Riku to return to the throne after Doflamingo's defeat, showing trust in his leadership. The women in the country appear to be extremely passionate and may commit acts of violence if betrayed by their lovers, especially the more beautiful ones. The citizens seemed to believe in the myth of "fairies" that lived in their country, using them as a justification for missing belongings. It turned out that they were aware of the true identity of the fairies all along, but kept it a secret in order to protect them. The adult citizens were also aware of Rebecca's relation to the legendary gladiator Kyros and the former crown princess Scarlett, but also kept that fact a secret. The country also has a formal police force. They wear uniforms similar to those of the real world royal guard. Their hats have visors that say DP (Dressrosa Police) on the front. However, they did not have total jurisdiction over the island, as there were some areas under the control of the Donquixote Family that were considered safe zones where police (and Marines) had no authority. The Corrida Colosseum is one of those places. It also has an official self-defense army, as Tank Lepanto is one of its captains. During the aftermath of Doflamingo's downfall, Elizabello II commented that the citizens used to want wealth and power. However, after facing near-death from Doflamingo's Birdcage game, the citizens only wanted peace. The citizens were also thankful for Luffy for saving them from Doflamingo, and retributed by pretending to chase him in order to protect the Straw Hat Pirates from the Marines. When King Riku Dold III ascended to the throne again, he introduced the Dwarves to the population. From that point on, the Dwarves were now allowed to live alongside the Human citizens without the need to hide themselves. History Dressrosa was one of the 20 Kingdoms that fought the Great Kingdom. The Donquixote family originally ruled Dressrosa but the family moved to Mariejois and were replaced by the Riku Family. Under the rule of the Donquixote Family 900 years ago, the island was very wealthy, but at the expense of the slave work done by Dwarves. When the Riku family took over and the Dwarves were freed, the country lost some of that wealth, but it was also known for its unparalleled peace. In retribution to being freed, the Dwarves grew several plants and flowers all around the island. 10 years ago, during his tenure as a Shichibukai, Doflamingo came to Dressrosa and overthrew the Riku royal family. He was able to ascend to the throne due to the concessions and pardons granted to him with his allegiance to the World Government. As such, the castle bears his smiley and the Donquixote Pirates use the island as their base. With a member of the Donquixote Family once again in power, 500 Dwarves were captured and forced to work at Doflamingo's SMILE Factory. The country returned to a wealthy state not unlike the one it once had under the rule of the Donquixote Family centuries ago. Doflamingo also took in Sugar who has the power to turn humans into living toys, erasing their past and making the people close to them forget who they were. He also created two strictly followed laws: every citizen must not be loitering outside their homes by midnight sharp, and humans and toys must not enter each others' houses. After the Punk Hazard Incident, Doflamingo falsely renounced his pact with the World Government, along with his privileges as a Shichibukai, and his status as a king was supposedly abdicated, causing an uproar. This was rectified when CP-0 came along to report the falsification to the citizens, calming them down. At the same time, the Straw Hat Pirates, Kin'emon, Momonosuke, and Trafalgar Law were on their way to Dressrosa to destroy the SMILE factory. Franky, in particular, met with the Thunder Soldier, who is part of an organization who wants to destroy not only the factory, but the entire Dressrosa kingdom as well. With the defeat of Sugar, all of the toys reverted back to normal, as well as returning the memories of the people. This included Thunder Soldier who, upon reverting back to Kyros cut off Doflamingo's head. The rest of the kingdom went into chaos, with all the citizens turning against Doflamingo. reconfiguration of the island.]] Following Sugar's defeat, Doflamingo played his final card: the Birdcage. Using his ability, he created a dome of blade-like strings that surrounded the island, preventing escape and communication to the outside world. At the same time, Pica used his ability to change the layout of the island, lowering the central plateau, bringing the SMILE Factory above ground, and raising the Flower Hill and palace even higher, setting the stage for Doflamingo's bounty hunting game, a strategy devised by Doflamingo in order to turn the majority of the population against his enemies while also serving as a metaphorical election. The game involved the hunting of twelve individuals who had angered Doflamingo before the Birdcage was set up. The people had the choice to either go after Doflamingo himself or hunt those 12 criminals in order to end Doflamingo's game, which otherwise would never be over. Bounty rewards were also given as an extra incentive for the hunters to go after the targets, with their values being associated with the number of stars attributed to each individual in question. * 1-star ( 100,000,000) for each of the following: Rebecca, Nico Robin, Kin'emon, Viola and Franky. * 2-stars ( 200,000,000) for each of the following: Kyros and Roronoa Zoro. * 3-stars ( 300,000,000) for each of the following: Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law and Riku Dold III. * 5-stars ( 500,000,000) for Usopp. Battles started breaking out all over the country as Doflamingo used his "Parasite" technique on several civilians and Marines, with citizens attempting to suppress the controlled people, while at the same time trying to catch the 'criminals'. As Luffy, Law and Zoro raced towards the palace, they were joined by the colosseum's strongest participants, all united under the same goal, to take Doflamingo's head (much to Luffy's annoyance). The participants eventually ended up facing, and defeating, the executives of the Donquixote Family (the sole exception being Baby 5 who defected), with Zoro beating Pica, Kyros cutting down Diamante and Franky felling Senor Pink, with the last victory allowing the destruction of the SMILE factory and liberating all the captured dwarves. What's more, both Jora and Sugar were defeated a second time by Leo and Usopp respectively, the formers victory leading to the rescue of the Dwarf princess Mansherry. Elsewhere, Sabo faced Admiral Fujitora, but the battle ended with both sides standing down, after the Revolutionary heard Fujitora out. In the end, it was left to Law and Luffy to face Doflamingo and Trebol. However, after landing a few blows on Doflamingo, Luffy was stalled by Bellamy, leaving Law to face the king and his executive by himself. Believing his victory is assured having 'defeated' Law, Doflamingo decides to instigate his "end game", and starts contracting the Birdcage with the intent of killing everyone on the island who knows his secret within one hour. As Luffy again confronts Doflamingo, it is revealed that Law's defeat was actually a clever ruse to create an opening for his last, devastating, and fatal attacks, which left the Surgeon of Death immobile. However Doflamingo still managed to stand, leaving it to Luffy to face the Shichibukai. Fortunately, Law managed to land a mortal wound on Trebol despite his incapacitated state. After Trebol attempted, and failed, to take down Law with him, Luffy quickly left the Surgeon of Death with his allies, as the Straw Hats captain faced Doflamingo by himself. The Birdcage continued to slowly close, destroying more and more buildings in the process. Luffy battled Doflamingo, although his attacks were not effective enough to pressure the Shichibukai, which lead him to activate Gear Fourth. The sheer speed and power sent Doflamingo flying from the palace roof and crashing into several buildings. However, Doflamingo was not down for the count, and he used his awakened Devil Fruit abilities to turn buildings into string and attacked Luffy. The Birdcage was beginning to catch up to the weaker citizens, but Riku gave them a rousing speech which boosted their spirits and encouraged them to keep running. Meanwhile, Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro headed toward the Birdcage with the intent of stopping it, and Luffy landed a decisive blow on Doflamingo, causing him to crash into the palace. However, Doflamingo was not down for the count, but Luffy lost his Gear Fourth abilities. Both Doflamingo and Jesus Burgess attempted to capitalize on this by killing Luffy, but Sabo intercepted Burgess, and they had a massive battle which destroyed more of what was left of the city. Gatz from the Corrida Colosseum as well as several gladiators came to Luffy's aid as they confronted Doflamingo while Luffy regained his Haki. However, Doflamingo easily massacred them and in a fit of rage made the Birdcage shrink faster. However, nearly everyone on Dressrosa decided to assist Zoro in holding back the Birdcage, and they briefly succeeded in bringing it to a standstill. This allowed Luffy enough time to regain his Haki and confront Doflamingo again, and he finally defeated Doflamingo with one giant punch, making the Birdcage disappear. The end of Doflamingo's tyranny caused everyone on Dressrosa to cheer with happiness, and despite nearly all the town being reduced to rubble, everyone was still happy as they were finally free. During the Straw Hats' escape, various Dressrosa citizens intentionally got themselves on Admiral Fujitora's way in order to prevent him from attacking Luffy and the others with the rubble he had collected with his Devil Fruit. With the threat now over, the citizens started the rebuilding process of the island. Four statues were built in honor of four heroes of Dressrosa and Green Bit: Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp, Kyros and Montblanc Noland. Bird Cage After the Hobi Hobi Curse was lifted, Doflamingo's schemes quickly fell apart, forcing him to use his ability to trap everybody currently on Dressrosa. was a razor sharp wire dome made of strings from Doflamingo's ability, which covered the entire island and slices anyone who tries to escape, as well as being able to block Den Den Mushi signals to the outside world. Pica then rearranges the island, and after using Parasite on several people on the island and forcing them to commit random acts of violence, Doflamingo gave everybody an ultimatum. The carnage will continue until they either hunt and deliver twelve specific individuals to him, or defeat Doflamingo himself. The twelve individuals who were to be hunted were given bounties, though unlike normal World Government bounties, Doflamingo's version placed a number of stars on each head, with a single star equating to 100,000,000. The bounties total up to 2,600,000,000. His bounty system takes into account the potential danger of the targets to his person, but prioritizes the ones who angered him the most. As such many of the bounties are either far above or below what they are actually worth by the World Government standards. The bounties are as follows: * 1-star ( 100,000,000) for each of the following: Rebecca, Nico Robin, Kin'emon, Viola and Franky. * 2-stars ( 200,000,000) for each of the following: Kyros and Roronoa Zoro. * 3-stars ( 300,000,000) for each of the following: Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law and Riku Dold III. * 5-stars ( 500,000,000) for Usopp. This bounty hunting 'game' served Doflamingo two purposes. Firstly, it turned the majority of people who would have otherwise fought the Shichibukai, against the ones who were trying to help them. Secondly, he was using the 'game' as a form of 'election', to see whether the populace will choose him or the Riku Family. However, after all the Doflamingo Family, except Trebol and Doflamingo himself were beaten, the tyrant decided to change the 'game'. He started to shrink the Birdcage, slicing everything in its path as it closed in. Doflamingo then gave Luffy and Law, the last remaining threat, one hour to defeat him or else everybody stuck on the island was doomed. Thankfully, due to the effort of many of the trapped people on the island, the collapsing of the Birdcage was slowed down enough for Luffy to defeat Doflamingo, which took down the death trap for good. Manga and Anime Influences Dressrosa draws inspiration from the real-life country of Spain, particularly the autonomous communities of Andalusia and Catalonia, as evidenced by the architecture, clothes, flamenco dancers, typical cuisine, and Spanish terminology. The architecture present in Dressrosa is similar to the style of Park Güell, a garden complex in Barcelona designed by Antoni Gaudí. The passionate murders that are so common in Dressrosa is also commonly present in Spanish literature, particularly during the Romantic era in early 19th century. The Fighting Fish native to the island seem to resemble bulls, both in appearance and temperament. Bullfighting itself is a common sport in Spain. It also has some hints of the country of Italy, as it features a large colosseum where gladiators would fight to the death for the amusements of the spectators. The citizens being transformed into toys and having the memories of their existence erased from the human citizens is similar to how countries in the past remove "unwanted elements" from society, turning them into nonpersons, who effectively cease to exist. Spain under Franco was one of the countries that employed such methods. Trivia * Dressrosa means "pink dress" ("rosa" means "pink" in many Latin languages). * According to Luffy and Sabo, Dressrosa is similar to their homeland Goa Kingdom, as both countries function through extreme class separation and discrimination caused by the royal families and nobles. * Doflamingo offered to sell King Riku the rights to rule Dressrosa for 10,000,000,000, which is the highest monetary value to be ever stated in the series. References Site Navigation es:Dressrosa de:Dressrosa fr:Dressrosa it:Dressrosa ko:드레스로사 ru:Дресс Роза * Category:Twenty Kingdoms Category:Islands Category:New World Islands